


Reina Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons for Reina x Reader. Includes romantic and platonic, as well as male, female, and non-binary reader.





	Reina Headcanons

\- Reina would take you on the cutest dates. she loves getting the chance to pamper you

\- her favorite places to go are tea shops. Askr has quite a few and although none of them are quite as good as the ones in Hoshido in her mind, she adores spending time just trying out the different flavors with you and talking about whatever’s on either of your minds

\- it’s the perfect place for you, as you don’t seem that comfortable being in a bustling area full of other Heroes

\- she may enjoy battle and getting to hear her enemy’s final screams as she impales them with her naginata, but she finds that she cherishes this peaceful time spent with you.

\- she imagines sometimes what her life may have been like if she hadn’t chosen to defy her parents’ wishes and became a knight. looking at you sitting across the table makes it clear now that she made the right choice


End file.
